tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley
Stanley the Silver Tank Engine *'Designer': Hudswell Clark/Kiston *'Builder': Manning Wardle *'Build date': 1932 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Gauge': 4' 8½" *'Power classification':K-Y-L-E 1084 Stanley is a silver tank engine who originally came to Sodor to help with Thomas' jobs during the reopening of Great Waterton station. Biography Stanley has a silver livery, in addition to a silver smokebox, funnel, pipework, footplate and buffers. He has red stripes and wheels, an red running plate with dark gray basecoat and a nameplate on either side of his saddle tank. He has an arch-shaped face with a silver rim of the smokebox around his face. Sir Topham Hatt decided to have Thomas lead the restoration of Great Waterton, while a new engine would take Thomas' regular jobs. Stanley was well-liked upon his arrival - he offered his help when possible, knew which engines were suited for which job, and had fun with the other engines. Thomas, however, was displeased with the newcomer, who was newer, bigger, and stronger than he was. Thomas noticed that all his friends were spending more time with Stanley than with him. When Thomas arrived at Tidmouth Sheds one night to find his berth occupied by Stanley, Thomas became determined to make a fool of him in front of the other engines. Thomas tried to make Stanley pull too many trucks up the hill from Great Waterton to make him seem weak to the other engines, but the weight of the trucks put too much strain on a coupling, and they rolled down the hill and through an unfinished siding, destroying the new Stand Pipe Tower. The engines were quickly cross with Thomas, who ran away very upset. Stanley, however, saw Thomas in a siding, and realized just what Thomas was feeling. When Thomas went missing, Stanley was the first to deduce that he had ventured into a mineshaft. Stanley searched the mountains to see if Thomas had appeared anywhere. Thomas managed to whistle once loudly, and Stanley followed the noise to where Thomas was stranded beside the track. The two engines made up for their conflict and differences;Thomas and Stanley agreed to be friends with each other, but Stanley burst a valve pulling Thomas back to the rails. Thomas decided that he would push Stanley back to Great Waterton, and the two were greeted fondly. Later Thomas decided to let Stanley take the mayor to the Sodor Day celebration. (The Great Discovery) Stanley worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter, when Hector and James' trucks became stranded in a snowdrift (S12: James Works It Out). Stanley helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge (S12: Thomas Puts the Brakes On). Once, while trying to reach Knapford Station (Tidmouth Station in real time), Stanley tried to take a shortcut and got lost (S12: Gordon Takes a Short Cut). But Stanley still knows his way around, Stanley knows that learning you're way around the railway is one of the most important things on the Sodor. Persona Stanley is kind and friendly, and became very popular amongst the Steam Team during Thomas' absense. But at first, Thomas was jealous of Stanley being everyone's best friend - and even more so when the Fat Controller put Stanley in charge of the restoration of Great Waterton. After Thomas went missing and Stanley found him, the two tank engines became friends. During Season 12 or The Great Discovery, Stanley portrays being kind and friendly in James Works It Out and Thomas Puts the Brakes On. However, in Gordon Takes a Short Cut, Stanley proved that he is still a New Engine to the Fat Controller's Railway because he told Gordon and the Fat Controller that, enroute to Knapford Station, he took a shortcut and got lost!, but he never complains about doing all his jobs, Stanley also loves admire any engine, on what they do. Stanley is always interested in everything there is to see on Sodor, and he likes to work on a special day. Stanley is loyal to the railway as well and he never gives up with what he is doing. Stanley knows that a really useful engine never quits and a really useful engine always share their work.Stanley knows that sharing the work is so important.Stanley likes to do his best and knows that all his friends can rely on him;Stanley knows its a grand thing to be relied on. Type Stanley is a make of industrial tank engine that was built by Hudswell Clark/Kitson & Co. and in 1932. Stanley is based on a hybrid of a Hudswell Clark 0-6-0ST and a Kiston 0-6-0ST No. 5459 Austin No. 1. He has two bunkers; one at the front and the other at the back. He has slightly taller funnel, a whistle located on his cab roof, a flat and level running plate from smokebox to bunker and an angled coal bunker. Trivia * Stanley is the second steam engine to not have a black smokebox, the first being Lady. Instead, it is silver. * Stanley is also the first engine to be introduced in a movie/special and be featured in the TV Series. * Stanley is the third steam engine to have the whistle mounted on the cab roof (the first two are James and Whiff). * Stanley is the seventh steam engine to have an arch-shaped smokebox (the first six are Bill and Ben, Duke, Peter Sam, Bertram and Neville). Merchandising Models of Stanley have appeared in the Learning Curve wooden and Take-Along ranges, as well as the Trackmaster and "My First" series. Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Characters with the same name Category:Tank Engine